Fifty Shades of Deductions
by MacabreLeopard
Summary: John and Sherlock take on a new case, and something goes terribly wrong. A seemingly average day for the boys gets turned upside-down when they arrive at the crime scene.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey there! I hope you enjoy the story, I've worked fairly hard on it. If you see any mistakes, please tell me! I'd love to know. This is my first fanfic, and.. Well, I'm terrified. c: _

* * *

Chapter 1:

It was early in the morning when John becomes conscious again. He slowly opens his eyes, his vision blurry for a few seconds as he wakes up completely. He yawns and sits up, looking around. The familiar white walls and tan curtains meet his eyes, and he looks down beside himself to see Sherlock still peacefully sleeping. He smiles and bends over Sherlock quietly, kissing him on his jaw, right below his ear.

"Sherlock, it's time to get up." Sherlock groans and opens one eye, looking back at him.

"Not right now, it's too early." He whines, and John rolls his eyes fondly.

"You are completely ridiculous." Sherlock closes his eye again and turns over to face away from him, his bare back pale and john sees a few love-bites and scratches from the night before, eliciting a blush from him. He shakes his head, clearing the vulgar thoughts away, and looks at the clock, yawning. "Sherlock, it's 11:00 am, you need to get up."

Sherlock groans again and mumbles, "Maybe in a few minutes." into his pillow, his arms underneath it, holding it against his face. John shakes his head and shifts around, putting his legs over the side of the bed, the pads of his feet hitting the cold wooden floor. He shivers and stands up, stretching, and makes his way to the bathroom, looking in the mirror to see his graying blonde hair disheveled. He rubs his eyes, getting the sleep out of them, his eyelids heavy. He yawns again and runs some cold water, cupping some and splashing his face. With a jolt his mind becomes less fuzzy and he grabs his toothbrush, scrubbing at his teeth with the minty paste. Sherlock wanders in behind him and sleepily turns the shower on, letting it warm up and he pulls off his pants, leaving himself naked. John blushes furiously and focuses on brushing, Sherlock's hair messy and adorable, his eyes mostly closed. It always pleases John to see Sherlock when he wakes up, so out of his usual perfect self. His hair tangled, his body slumped, all of it. After a moment the shower starts steaming and Sherlock steps in, the water cascading down is thin and angular body.

"I might join you in a moment. Rather not waste any water." John smiles at his own comment, running his hand through his hair. _'I should really get this trimmed. It's getting shaggy.' _He picks up his electric shaver, turning it on and running the vibrating blades over his stubbly cheeks. _'Ah, much better.' _He straightens up, running his hand over his chin. The short hairs fall into the sink, and he turns the water on to wash them down the drain. John reaches down and hooks his thumbs in the hem of his pants, pushing them down and stepping out of them, left foot first. He walks over to the light gray shower curtain and pulls it to the side, stepping in. Sherlock opens his eyes and smiles when he sees John, his curly dark brown hair even darker from being wet.

"Glad you joined me. I was getting lonely." Sherlock chuckles and brushes the flat of his thumb over John's cheek lovingly, and John smiles.

"I thought you might enjoy it. Goodness you like the water hot." As he says this the scorching hot water hits his chest, turning his skin a raw pink. He hums in pleasure and steps forward, inches from Sherlock in the small shower. He chuckles lightly and pushes Sherlock's hair away from his face, the soaking wet locks sticking to his skin. Sherlock looks over John, studying him in his usual manner, his eyes traveling down John's body; taking in the scar on his left shoulder, the sparse hair on his chest, the faint lines of a six-pack from his soldier days, his biceps and strong but contrastively gentle hands. He keeps trailing his eyes down, blushing when he looks at his groin, the light hair there making his cheeks flush, and he clears his throat, making eye-contact and realizing John had been talking to him.

"Sorry, ah, what did you say?" John rolls his eyes and laughs, Sherlock watching him closely.

"I _said_ that we have a lunch date today at a crime scene, and I hope you feel up for some take-out Thai." Sherlock nods and John gets the shampoo, pouring a quarter-sized drop in his palm, spreading it over Sherlock hair. He steps closer and starts scrubbing it into his scalp with the pads of his fingers.

"Oh, yes, Thai sounds fine. So, we're looking at a double homicide, right? A man and a woman?" John looks into Sherlock's eyes and hums out an, "Mhmm" in affirmation. After a moment John steps back and lets Sherlock rinse his hair off, Sherlock returning the favor, John closes his eyelids in approval, the scalp massage feeling lovely. Sherlock leans forward, moving his hands behind John's head and pulling him into a kiss, the water running over both of them as their lips meld together. John smiles against Sherlock's lips and his lips part slightly, his tongue running over the other man's pink lips, asking. Sherlock parts his lips as well, leaning into the kiss, and he runs his tongue along the inside of John's lower lip, John humming his approval. He presses the tip of his tongue against Sherlock's and they move back and forth against each other, wrapping around and tasting. John moans and Sherlock moves his hands down to John's lower back, pulling them together. He grins when he feels the his arousal pressing into his upper thigh, and he grinds into him gently as they kiss. John pulls away breathlessly and looks into Sherlock's eyes.

"Oh dear god, just fuck me now." His voice is slightly strained and Sherlock smirks, basically purring at the sound of John's flustered voice. He kisses John and turns off the shower head as he picks John up, John wrapping his legs around Sherlock's waist and Sherlock walks them over to the bed, laying John down on the soft mattress, still soaking wet. John looks up into Sherlock's eyes, and Sherlock returns the gaze, heated and lustful. John bites his lip as the other man leans down, kissing the sensitive part of his neck, right behind his ear. He moans as he feels Sherlock lick his earlobe teasingly, then nibbling on his neck and sucking. John moves his hand and tangles it in Sherlock's hair as he runs his fingers nails gently across his back, earning a groan in response. Sherlock trails his lips over John's collar-bone and kisses his way to his nipple, grinning mischievously as he flicks it with his tongue, making John's grip tighter. He pulls away, John retracting his hands, and let's the younger man spread his legs open, his calves on his shoulders. Sherlock smiles down at John, taking his erection in his hand and stroking, base to tip, three times. John moans loudly and closes his eyes in pleasure, pre-ejaculate already dripping from his tip, and Sherlock lines himself up with John's entrance, grabbing a small bottle of lubricant, and pouring it on his cock. He strokes himself a few times, spreading it around and nudges his tip into John's hole as a warning.

"Are you ready, John?" The older man nods and whimpers quietly, taking a hold oh Sherlock's forearm. Sherlock moves his left hand to John's side, his right still wrapped around John's cock. He pushes himself slowly into John, stretching him out slightly as he does and he let's out a moan, his eyebrows creased as he passes the tight ring of muscles, into John's soft warmth and he starts thrusting, slowly at first. John gasps when he feels Sherlock's cock hit his prostate, making waves of pleasure wash over him. He grips his forearm tighter, his nails digging into his skin slightly as his thrusts become faster.

"Ooohh, god damn Sherlock. You're so good." Sherlock grins and starts pumping in and out faster, his butt and legs visibly flexing with every thrust, and he feels the pleasure building in his lower stomach, spreading over his groin, and he works John's cock faster, his hand going up and down his shaft, spreading the precum along his length. John gasps and his face flushes as he starts to get close as well, and Sherlock slows down, his thrusts deliberate as he pulls out to his head, then pushes back in to his base. John groans in pleasure and leans his head back, Sherlock's hands working at the same pace as before. He feels his balls tighten and he strokes John harder and faster, his grip tightening slightly, wanting to finish the shorter man before himself. He moan and John grip the bed sheets has he bucks up into Sherlock's hand, his cock starting to throb as his warm cum explodes out in time with his throbs, and the tightening of his muscles around Sherlock pushes him over the edge, making him come inside John's ass. John shivers when he feels Sherlock finish, and watches as he pulls out, laying beside him, breathless.

"Th-thank you. I love that, it gives my mind a momentary break." John smiles at him and kisses the corner of his mouth.

"No, thank you. I like it to, y'know." Sherlock blushes and stands up, helping John up and the doctor moves past Sherlock, digging in the dresser and tossing Sherlock his clothes, getting his own as well. Sherlock smiles, watching John dress in a green jumper and worn jeans, pulling on work boots. _'Always the responsible one. So brave and strong, but so gentle and timid.' _Sherlock unfolds his clothes and pulls on his charcoal coloured slacks, and dark blue button-up, pushing his arms through the sleeves of a matching charcoal blazer.

"Shall we be off then?" He's still looking at John who smiles up at him and nods.

"Yes, it's almost 1, so we should be off." Sherlock nods and gets his signature flowing trench coat, pulling it on as John gets on his leather jacket. John smiles and walks to Sherlock, kissing him gently on the lips. _'so bloody handsome.' _John takes Sherlock hand after he puts on his leather dress shoes and they walk out of the flat, down the stairs, and Sherlock kisses Mrs. Hudson on the cheek as usual, leaving and hailing a taxi. Sherlock opens the door and John gets in, nodding his thanks, and waits as his boyfriend walks around the back, getting in on the other side and directing the taxi driver. John puts his hand on Sherlock's knee who smiles fondly in response, and they head to the crime scene.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello again! So, welcome to Chapter 2! Haha, again, if you see any mistakes, please tell me. I truly appreciate it. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 2:

As the cab pulls up, John looks out and surveys the carnage before him. _'How did they even know how many people were killed, let alone gender?' _He steps out and walks towards the flashing lights and chaos as people study the murders. He ducks under the police tape, holding up the tape for Sherlock who has to duck slightly anyway. They walk towards what's left of the bodies and John kneels down.

"Well the cause of death is obvious." He laughs and Sherlock chuckles as they look at the mangled bodies before them. "What on Earth could have done this?" John watches Sherlock walk around the bloody mess for a moment, seeing him actually wondering as well.

"There are so many options, but our problem is; which one is the correct one." John nods and stands up as Sherlock bends down and picks something up, putting it in a plastic bag someone brings him. He walks around them again for a moment and sighs, rubbing his chin, and he walks over to Sherlock.

"So we know it was a man and a woman. Apparently they were found like this late last night." Sherlock nods and kneels down, studying the chunks and limbs closely, putting on rubber gloves to move a severed man's head. "We still don't know a motive, most likely because we can't tell who the victims are. Not to mention what was done to them." Sherlock stands up again and turns to John.

"They were cut up in a butcher shop and dumped here. There was a meat hook buried among some of the chunks." Sherlock giggles and John glares at him, shaking his head.

"So a butcher did it. Why?" He looks down at the pile and holds back vomit, the flesh decomposing and giving off a rancid smell. Sherlock shrugs and nudges a chunk with the toes of his shoes, walking around the rest of the crime scene, John following behind him. He watches as the detective studies everything so closely, like his senses are vacuums for information, sucking in every detail. He pauses a few times to either pick something up and study it, or just observe while standing still. After about 5 minutes he stops and looks at his watch, then John.

"Let's go to that Thai restaurant. We can discuss this there." John nods but does mention how he might not be able to eat after this, and follows Sherlock to a cab where they head to the restaurant. When they arrive Sherlock orders his food and John does the same, getting Salmon Teriyaki*, the other man ordering Spicy Eggplant**. They sit down at their table and wait. The waitress brings them their drinks, tea for John and water for Sherlock. John sips his tea while Sherlock discusses the scene.

"While I was studying the crime scene I noticed a few things the butcher did wrong. The first was leave a meat hook, which you know of. The second would be the boot tracks left, fleeing down the alley only to disappear. Most likely by getting in a car. That is probably the most important. All we need to do is visit the butchers in the local area, and study their shoe soles." He sips his water and John looks at him like he ridiculous.

"Yes, _'All we need to do.' _Do you honestly think he'll just let us look at his shoes?" John looks over and see the waitress approaching with their steaming plates and john unfolds his napkin, putting it on his lap and picking up his silverware.

"Yes. I don't think the man is intelligent enough to understand why we're looking at his shoes. We'll tell them it's some kind of survey." John snorts and takes a bite of his salmon, chewing it carefully while he thinks.

"We could say we're shoes salesmen, looking for the kinds of shoes men like to wear." Sherlock grins and nods, picking at his food.

"Exactly, John. They won't protest, and we'll find our guy." They eat silently for a few minutes and Sherlock pays the waitress before standing up and heading out, John beside him. John looks down and smiles, taking Sherlock's hand and the younger man smiles and squeezes his hand firmly, hanging on. They walk out the door and down the sidewalk a bit before a cabby finally sees them and they direct it towards the first butcher shop. They had decided to start with the one farthest from the crime scene and work their way back. It would most likely take a few days to actually complete the case, possibly even a week. They honestly didn't mind though, it'd keep them busy.

John looks out the window at all the people and buildings going by, still holding Sherlock's hand. He sees a woman on her bicycle, wearing pants that were much too tight and an old man and his wife, sitting together on a bench by a fountain. He smiled and looked over and Sherlock, _'I would love that.' _Sherlock looks back at him and grins, pecking his lips almost like he knew what John was thinking, and John looks back out the window. _'Maybe one day. It's something definitely to look forward to.' _The cabby stops and Sherlock gets out, John getting out on the other side, and they shut their doors, walking around to the store front.

John looks at the store, a poster in the window mentioning a sale for meat that's soon to expire and other related ads. The sign reads "Stenton Family Butchers." They walk in and Sherlock rings the bell, smiling when he sees the man and going into chameleon mode.

"Hello there! Me and Steven here are two shoe salesmen, and we would like to take a look at your shoes. Would you mind?" John follows Sherlock's lead and smiles kindly, nodding. The man eyes them both and glances towards the back of the store.

"I uhh, was juss busy with cuttin' up a pig. Could ya come back some other time maybe? I'mma bit busy." He scratches the back of his head, his biceps flexing as he does, the strong muscles of a man who forcibly cuts away limbs and guts animals with a knife.

John pipes up with a understanding look, "Yes sir, I know you are most likely _very_ busy with other people's orders, but I assure you it will only take a moment." The man sighs and shrugs, bending down and taking off his shoe, handing it to John who gives it to Sherlock. Sherlock turns it over in his hands, looking that the sole closely, running his finger along the traction. He hands the man his shoe and shakes his hand appreciatively.

"Thank you, we will be on our way now." The butcher nods as he puts his shoe back on, then walks to the back of the shop to work on whatever it was he was doing. When they get outside John turns to Sherlock who is waving down a cabby.

"I'm going to guess he wasn't our guy." Sherlock shakes his head and gets in the cab, directing him to the next store. They plan on visiting most of them, which they know will take a couple of days at best. John feels a vibration in his pocket and he reaches in, grabbing his phone. He hits a button and the screen lights up, and sees the text in from Lestrade.

"**The shoe size is a mens 9. Ill send a pic of the pattern." **After a few seconds John recieves another text, and sees it's the picture. He hands his phone to Sherlock who studies it for a few seconds before handing it back. John locks his phone and puts it back in his pocket, and looks ahead. He gasps and reaches for the cabby to tell him to slow down, but it's to late. John pitches forward and hits his nose on the back of the chair and he feels a warm liquid running over his mouth. _'Great. Bloody nose, absolutely brilliant.' _He sits back up and looks at Sherlock who looks fine except for a forming bruise on his cheek bone, and messed up hair. John reaches over and straightens his dark curly locks, smiling, and then remembers the cabby. He leans forward and sees the man unconscious, his forehead against the steering wheel. He pulls him up and notes the broken nose, and darkening bruise over his left eye.

"Is he alright?" Sherlock pipes up from the back and John nods, offering a "yeah" in response. He opens the door and gets out, his hand resting on the top of the window. He looks at the other vehicle, a light gray minivan with a woman in the front, who is turned around, most likely checking on her children. John walks over and knocks on her window and she gasps, her hand on her upper chest in surprise. When she sees him she sighs and laughs, rolling down the window.

"Sorry, a bit shaken up there. Are you alright?"

"Yes, sorry for the accident ma'am. I'm sure we all could have been spared that." She smiles and nods, a little boy in the back crying while his older sister comforts him. John walks back to the cab and sits on the seat, his legs out of the car.

"Well this is going to set us back time-wise." Sherlock says from behind him and John nods, looking at his watch.

"Yes it is, it's already almost 3 o'clock. We would've been there, had this not have happened." John turns and looks at Sherlock who grins and gets out of the car, grabbing his hand. John shakes his head fondly and Sherlock and him run off in the direction of the next shop.


End file.
